


Lonely Clarinet

by curiously_me



Category: StarTrek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: M/M, Oneshot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-16
Updated: 2010-01-16
Packaged: 2017-10-10 06:46:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/96792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiously_me/pseuds/curiously_me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Julian has shore leave on earth. Garak doesn't think he'll come back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lonely Clarinet

"What did you say it was called?"

Julian sighed heavily, he'd explained about earth's musical instruments numerous times now, but Garak just never payed any attention. Apparently, Cardassians had reached such a high level of musical expertise that all others were to be ignored.

"This is a clarinet, as I told you yesterday and the day before and the day before that and so forth, since it arrived from earth. It belongs to a friend of a friend and apparently it arrived too late to be delivered, thus I offered to return it to the owner's family during me shore leave next month."

Garak smiled inwardly. Really, it was just too much fun to wind Julian up. He'd been badgering the Doctor for days about the clarinet's origins, trying, and apparently succeeding, in disguising his true motives.

He wanted to spend as much time as possible with his friend before he went back to earth. Garak didn't care what Julian said, once the human was back on native soil, surrounded by his people, he would realize what a mistake he'd made befriending a Cardassian. Something of his thoughts must have shown on Garak's face as Julian suddenly lost the frustrated look and took on a concerned one.

"Garak, be honest, please. What is this really about?"

"Why, my dear doctor, when have I ever been anything but honest with you?" Garak asked, reaching out and patting the young man on the back.

When Julian only stared at him, Garak surrendered. He had learned the hard way that Julian Bashir could be a stubborn idiot at times.

"You will be leaving soon and I'm not sure I'll have a chance to spend time with you ever again." Garak said, a huge grin on his face. He was trying to throw Julian off the truth by using that same truth in a dismissive manner. Sadly, it worked with most people.

But not with Julian. He turned, and taking Garak's grey hand in his own stepped into the other's space.

"And just how many times must I tell you that I am **not **leaving you? Not for my friends, or my parents, and certainly not for my planet!" Julian said, firmly. The human doctor reached up, massaging the Cardassian's neck ridges gently. He smiled softly when Garak's eyes fell closed and a moan escaped his lips.

"I, Julian Bashir, love you, Elim Garak! And I always will!"

And, with that, Julian leaned forward and kissed Garak full on the mouth. He only controlled the kiss for a mere three minutes before the Cardassian decided enough was enough and got down to business.

Later, as Garak carried the insensate body of his human lover into their bedroom, he grinned to himself.

It was always most pleasing when a plan came to fruition.

* * *

**Has anyone placed the "clarinet"? I know it's probably not timeline accurate, but someone said clarinet and this little fic came out of my pen, lol.  
ETA: Congratulations go to Vaultedthewall &amp; Rei for correctly placing the clarinet as the one that arrived too late to accompany Harry Kim on the Voyager, YAY!**


End file.
